


All Die Young

by zatufaichi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatufaichi/pseuds/zatufaichi
Summary: "We're like Bonnie and Clyde. Sweet right?""Are we going to have an ending like Bonnie and Clyde?"Seungyoun looks straight into Wooseok's eye."No, I won't let that happen."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Seungseok and Songs





	All Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au ever or like first au with this ship so pls bear with me :)

Seungyoun feels a metallic taste in his mouth and his limbs are starting to get numb. If he's gonna die at the moment, then what a pity. He's starting to feel his eyes close and he knows that the moment he closes it, he might never gonna open them again.

"You deserve that asshole!" 

And then he feels another kick on his stomach making him cough blood. These men were even much bigger than Seungyoun and they were three of them.

Seungyoun didn't live a happy life if you ask him, his mother left them when he was still a kid and was left with his drunkard father, yet he still wants to live. He knows it deep inside him that he still has the chance to live a much happier life. With all his remaining strength, Seungyoun tries to stand up.He wants to fight back, he needs to fight back.

"Kid, I'm going to say this again okay? We'll leave you alone just tell us where your father is." the man says as he light his cigarette.

"I told you already, I don't know." Seungyoun replies, almost inaudible.

"Why are you trying to cover up your good for nothing father? You're a daddy's boy? You love him that much? He owes us millions kid, millions!!"

He hates everything, from this man's cunning voice to his father - especially his father. How dare he leave his son like this, how dare he pass the consequences of his wrong doings to his son.

"You're right. Why would I cover him when he's nothing but a good for nothing father to me?" Seungyoun is now standing, carefully holding his injured arm.

Before they even know it, Seungyoun was quick to snatch the man's gun away. His hand is shaking as he points the gun at them. His eyes was twitching and was starting to lose more focus. Which makes it more easier to tackle the poor boy to the ground. 

"You really want to be killed aye?" 

One the men starts throwing punches all over his body while he holds the gun to his chest. He lets out whimpers and grunts as more blood comes out of his mouth. Then suddenly there's a loud bang and Seungyoun watches in horror as the man falls slowly, blood dripping from his forehead. Then another bang, and another one until Seungyoun falls into his knees.

He wants to cry but then he also want to laugh. Seungyoun tries, but the cut on his mouth is making it hard. He takes a deep breath before he lie on the cold, hard cement in a dark alley, with three dead bodies around him. 

Just who would've thought that he's gonna end up this way. He was his mother's sunshine boy, he was the jester of the group. How did his life turn this way?

\- -

"Another beer please!"

Wooseok just shrug his shoulders and continue to chop more seaweeds. 

"Wooseok-ah can you be a little nice? It's my birthday!"

He wipes his hands on his shirt and reaches for the fridge to get more beer. He scoops a bowl of seaweed soup and goes to face his biggest demon.

"Here uncle." he says emphasizing the uncle because he's not their maid for fuck sake, he's their nephew.

"Aren't you gonna greet me Wooseok-ah?" his uncle teases again and really what would Wooseok give just to wipe out that annoying smile on his face.

"Happy birthday uncle." 

Happy birthday Uncle, I wish you would choke in your seaweed soup and die, was what Wooseok really wanted to say. He didn't even have any seaweed soup in his 24 years in life. 

"Come here, celebrate with me."

His uncle starts gesturing him to come over, forcing him to sit down by wrapping an arm around his small waist. It disgusts Wooseok, makes him want to crawl out of his skin. His late aunt told him to just suck it up but how long should he?

"Aren't you gonna give me a present?"

"Uncle I have a lot of things to do." Wooseok says quietly and tries to squirm away.

"No! You're not going anywhere! When I tell you to stay here, you stay here!"

"But uncle-"

Wooseok was cut off as he feels a tight grip on his jaw. His eyes become blurry as his eyes brim with tears. Wooseok keeps trying to get away but the more he struggles, the more his uncle presses his body to him, trapping him on the table.

"Please... just let me go." 

Wooseok cries hard but no one hears him, no one listens. He extends his arm and reaches for something, the first he touches was the hot bowl of seaweed soup. Without even thinking, Wooseok splashes it on his uncle's face before he runs away to the kitchen. He quickly grabs a kitchen knife.

"Don't you ever come near me." Wooseok breathes hard. Everything he sees is dark and he lost care of everything.

"You ungrateful brat! You should be thankful we kept you!"

His uncle tackles him to the floor but he's able to dodge it. With a tight grip on the knife, he sinks it on his neck. And then his chest, and another. When he can't hear anything, he drops the knife and cries. There's blood everywhere, on his hands, on his shirt, on his face, everywhere.

Before he could think of anything, he drops the knife and run. He can't see anything because of the tears on his eyes but he makes sure to run as fast as he can. It doesn't matter where it'll take him, he just want to be away.

\- -

Seungyoun limps slowly, tucks the gun on the pocket of his jeans and starts walking away. His whole body is numb, there's a huge cut just above his eyes and he's bathe in blood. 

He almost trips down when someone bumps into him, which is odd because it's an abandoned alley but what's more odd is this guy is also bathed in blood.

"Are you okay?" Seungyoun asks.

"Please get me away from here." he pleads.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" 

Seungyoun doesn't know why but his heart clenches for the stranger. He sees it in his eyes that he's been through a lot. Seungyoun can feel it through his trembling shoulders.


End file.
